


The Witch and her Cat

by Arieko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arieko/pseuds/Arieko
Summary: With a Halloween party tonight and two guests planning to go together, what happens when their plans fall through due to desires that arise from seeing each others' costumes?





	The Witch and her Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long time writing smut... or attempting to. I tried! Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> This one's for you, Zero!

As Angela walked the halls of Gibraltar, the Halloween spirit could be felt even there. Decorations lined the usually mundane walls with the lights dimmed with a few orange and purple bulbs here and there; no doubt done by Tracer.

But ignoring all that, the Swiss doctor hurried her pace just a tad bit as she let her legs take her to the usual destination around this time of night. It was almost like a ritual. When both she and her girlfriend of about eight months now finished their duties, they’d always meet at her room. Though more times than not, her much younger girlfriend would be streaming, playing her computer games, Angela was happy to just watch, reading comments that passed on the screen. Of course some were rude and pretty vulgar but more times than not they were funny.

Reaching the door she had knocked on several times in the past, Angela swallowed nervously as she read the placard on it.

Cadet Hana Song.

Shuffling her feet, Angela looked down at her attire.

She was dressed up as a witch, pointy hat and all. It was a costume she hadn’t donned since the collapse of Overwatch, a long time ago. But luckily the uniform still fit her like a glove. When both McCree and Lena offered to throw a halloween party for the illegally reformed Overwatch crew, others were only too happy to participate, Hana included. Which in turn meant that Angela had no choice but to join in as well.

Sighing to herself and feeling a little bit embarrassed but also curious as to what her little bunny would be dressed as, she knocked on the door in the familiar triple pattern.

“Come in!” She heard Hana call out from inside. “It’s unlocked.”

Smoothing out the low cut robe she wore once more, the doctor closed her eyes and pushed down the handle, letting her inside the dimly lit room of Hana Song.

It was it’s usually messy way, with clothes hanging haphazardly on the chairs and couches. Her bed was unmade and junkfood lined her desk with her computer on, upbeat music coming from the speakers.

Though all that paled in comparison when she saw her Hana coming out of the bathroom…

“Hey Angie, how do I look?”

Dressed in a black short dress, black and purple stockings, complete with pink ribbons and two little cat ears atop her dyed blonde hair caused Mercy to feel a breath hitch in her throat.

She must’ve been staring for quite a while since Hana snapped her fingers in front of the gawking older woman.

“Earth to doctor Ziegler.” Hana giggled out. “So beautiful that I left you speechless, hm?” She continued.

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Angela closed her mouth, still trying to form words in her mouth before reaching and stroking Hana’s newly dyed blonde hair.

Smooth to the touch and styled into twintails, it was extremely cute. Coupled with the two black and pink cat ears caused Mercy to bite her lower lip. Her girlfriend was extremely cute.

“Cat got your tongue?” Hana continued, an impish smile on her lips as she stroked Angela’s cheek with her hand.

“Or would you rather have your tongue in me?”

Feeling heat rush into her face, Angela stammered while taking a shaky step backwards while Hana laughed at her older girlfriend’s misfortune. The Korean gamer always knew how to get the doctor flustered.

Finally catching her breath, Mercy managed to take a seat onto Hana’s messy bed, still admiring her girlfriend.

“T- That outfit is very-” She started before Hana interrupted her, quickly jumping onto Angela’s lap.

“Very what, doctor?” She asked, a husky undertone evident in her voice.

When Angela didn’t immediately answer, Hana giggled before sitting upright, now straddling the swiss woman on her bed.

“When Lena told me that you dressed as a witch back in the day, so I decided to be a black cat.” Hana muttered, slowly pushing Angela down onto the bed, still straddling the older woman who was at a loss for words.

“Your black cat.” The Korean purred, licking her lips. “Every witch needs a black cat to go along with them, right?”

Feeling small hands dragging themselves across the open cleavage of her witch’s outfit, Angela let out a gasp from the slight touch. It almost felt like electricity that shot through her body then, allowing her to finally find her voice.

“We- We’re going to b- be late, Hana!” She whimpered beneath the younger girl’s touches, though her complaint didn’t sound very convincing.

Hana chuckled, her hands undoing the two clasps that held Mercy’s top in place while she did. Powerless to stop the other girl, Angela instead only bit her lip, anticipating Hana’s next move. Wanting it.

_Craving it._

“It’s called being fashionably late, doctor.” Hana whispered into her ear, her warm breath doing wonders to Angela’s needs and desires as she rubbed her legs together beneath the smaller girl.

As Dr. Ziegler was about to comment on that however, her voice was silenced by a pair of lips.

Melting into the slow but passionate kiss, Hana kept her hands busy, opening the jacket of Angela’s outfit and roaming the woman’s endowed chest, fingers flicking over perky nipples.

Sounds of desire and lust were moaned out into their kiss as Hana’s tongue quickly found its way into her girlfriend’s mouth. Whatever hesitation there was left in Angela was quickly gone, instead the woman hugging Hana closer to her body, urging her movements on.

Hana was only too happy to oblige, her fingers brushing through Angela’s silky hair, tilting her head to the side. Licking her lips in desire, Hana broke their kiss, taking in the deep breaths of the older woman pinned below her. It gave her an overpowering feeling of desire that she couldn’t fight, one that she always got when the two of them were alone.

Bringing her lips to Angie’s neck, Hana kissed the soft skin before licking it up to her earlobe. With each wet trace of her slick tongue she felt her girlfriend buckle underneath her, her hips grinding into her crotch. It only fueled her movements to be more aggressive.

Tracing her tongue to her ear, Hana nibbled on it lightly, hearing Angie cry out in pleasure before going back to her neck and sucking on it, hard. Leaving her mark on the woman.

Angela was too far gone though to complain about the hickey, she’d get Hana back later. Right now though she just wanted to give into her desires. Being late to the party or all the work she still had piling back up in the lab didn't matter right now. All that mattered was being with her girlfriend.

Hana in the meantime worked her hands back down, hitching the short dress of Angela’s up, hiking the material up to her stomach. She felt no resistance, instead staring into half lidded blue eyes that seemed to speak a thousand words. She could tell from the flushed look of Angela that she wanted this, more than Hana could have known. And if there was one thing Hana loved doing… it was pleasing her girlfriend.

Grinning more to herself, Hana tilted her head to the side.

_Maybe there was one other thing she loved more than pleasing Angela._

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Angie.” Hana lied, her voice high pitched as she rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand, attempting to mimic a cat.

She watched Angela’s face contort from pleasure to slight annoyance and embarrassment.

“P- Please… Hana.” She uttered in between breaths.

Hana on the other hand only smirked, looking away innocently.

“If my owner doesn’t tell me what to do, how will I know?” She continued. “I’m only a cat.”

Letting out an agitated sigh, Mercy felt the desire between her legs burning. She bit her bottom lip while staring at the smirking Hana. The girl wore such a cocky and knowing smile that something within Angela burst suddenly.

Gripping the girl’s waist and tugging her forward, the half dressed witch quickly and effortlessly flipped her _kitty_ over. Quickly overpowering the smaller girl. With a yelp and a twist, Angela now straddled Hana, desire and power radiating from the older woman. Licking her lips and tasting her girlfriend’s lip gloss on her tongue, Ziegler slid her hands up to Hana’s arms, pinning the girl down onto the bed as she growled impatiently.

“My kitty should know not to defy me.” Mercy grumbled.

Without even waiting for a reply from the now powerless D. Va below her, the blonde witch dove into the girl’s neck, teeth bared and finding their mark, marking her _pet_ with her own love bites. Her reward were the sounds of deep and guttural moans from the twin tailed girl, her body shuddering with delight as she let Mercy ravage her.

Holding both her arms above her head on the bed, the sly doctor quickly slid her now other free hand towards the pillows on Hana’s bed. Curious fingers sought a prize that hid beneath the fluffy pink pillows. One that would cement Angela’s dominant position in the current lovemaking. One she knew that her little cat wouldn’t be able to resist.

She could hear the gamer’s whines for attention as Angela moved away from her neck, eyes searching beneath her bangs as her hand gripped her prize. The long flexible rubber material instantly recognizable. It was something the two of them have used before… very intimately.

Pulling it from beneath Hana’s pillow and into view, the pink and white strapon caused her little girlfriend’s eyes to widen with both fear and delight.

“Tsk tsk.” Angela started, adopting her role now. “What have I told you about leaving this under your pillow?” She finished with a stern look, blue eyes blazing devilishly towards now submissive brown orbs.

“I uh…” Hana started before she visibly gulped. “It… it must’ve been misplaced.” She pathetically lied, obviously having to know that Angela wouldn’t have believed her.

Hearing the awful excuse made the Swiss woman wonder if her adorable little kitty lied just to be punished even harder.

“Naughty pet.” Angela chuckled out with a humorless smile. “I believe someone is in need of punishment now.”

She could see Hana’s small chest rising and falling in anticipation as her breathing grew heavy. The girl already started to shed out of her black top, discarding the thin material somewhere on the ground. Exposing her small but perky breasts caused the doctor to almost lose focus as her eyes took in the beautiful view in front of her.

When she felt two pairs of legs behind her, bringing her closer to the small girl in front of her, that was when Angela regained her composure. With no words being uttered, communication only happening between their hungry stares and husky breathing, Angela quickly shed out of the remaining pieces of clothing she wore, leaving only her stockings and boots on. Working the various straps in place, she secured the sextoy to her body as she stood above the still panting girl below her.

Now that the tables had turned, Angela smirked even wider now as she saw Hana practically begging to be taken right then and there from her. But oh, would she make the girl suffer.

“Now what was it that my little pet said to me earlier?” She mused quietly, her left hand tracing the younger girl’s bare stomach with a sharp nail that cut through the light sheen of sweat present on her abs.

Hana only moaned in pleasure, her eyes shutting halfway with a whine. Angela could feel the girl attempting to pull her closer with her legs, but she would not be rushed. Especially by her _pet_ now.

“You still think you can tell me what to do, do you?” The swiss woman asked, her heavy accent coming out much more predominantly now.

“P- please, mistress Ziegler.” Hana whimpered, her face turning to one of heavy lust. “I won’t defy you again… if only you…”

The girl couldn’t even finish her sentence as she stared up into Mercy’s eyes with longing and want. The girl really knew how to bend her to her will. Even when Mercy was trying to be in control.

“I- I suppose… Just this once.” Anela conceded, glancing away for a second.

Even as she lowered herself onto Hana, the girl’s legs instantly wrapping themselves around her as she did, she couldn’t help but still feel like she was the one being dominated by the manipulative girl below her. But none of that mattered as she reached beneath the legs of her girlfriend. Fingers slick with Song’s passion, Angela slowly placed the tip of the strapon into the girl’s folds.

A satisfied moan filled her ears as she watched Hana’s blonde hair fall over her eyes as she shuddered with delight. Mercy could only smile as she slowly pushed herself into Hana, watching the younger girl’s head tilt further and further back into the sheets of the bed.

“Ah~!” She cried out in pleasure. “Oh Gods, Angie!”

Feeling her own folds wetten at the sounds of the girl below her, Angela was powerless to her own body as she pulled herself from the girl before thrusting inside her again, finding a slow but smooth rhythm.

Pushing in and out of the girl, Angela started to pump faster, timing her thrusts with Hana’s pained and pleasured moans and gasps. Arms wrapped around her sweaty back, nails digging into her skin, but the pain only served to plunge into her harder.

Legs and arms intertwined, the swiss woman herself moaned, the material of the strap on rubbing against her own womanhood as she continued. Swiss curses fell out of her mouth as she continued, burying her face into Hana’s hair.

Both girls’ labored breathing grew louder and louder as Angela felt her muscles burn with the frenzied movement as she thrust faster and faster. Sweaty skin slapping against each other before even the bed they lay upon started creaking under the pressure. It was then that the doctor ceased her movements, slowly coming to a stop with her humps against Hana.

“Bend over.” Angela breathed out, separating herself from the sweaty mess they were previously entangled in.

The korean gamer obeyed without question, quickly flipping over and pointing her shapely behind right towards the Overwatch medic, not missing a beat. Taking a moment to take in the sight, Angela licked her lips before bringing her face right to the desired prize, her tongue quickly lapping at Hana’s womanhood.

She felt Hana squirm her butt as Angela tasted her, making it harder to lap up the sweet nectar that flowed from her as she buried her face into her meal. Grabbing the girl’s rear with her hands to cease her movements, Angela gripped the soft cheeks in both hands, holding her still as she continued, wetting her tongue with Hana’s juices.

Breathy moans could be heard as she feasted, enjoying every second of it. Judging by Hana’s slurred and throating words that Angela recognized as Korean swear words, she smirked to herself, knowing that she was pleasing her lover.

Tasting her full of her girlfriend, Angela took one last long lick, making sure to roughly pass over Hana’s clit with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it, sucking softly and ending it with a tiny nibble. Hana’s toes curled from the intense pleasure as she squealed into the blankets, the sound reverberating loudly within the room.

“Shush pet.” Angela commanded as she positioned her phallus towards Hana’s glistening folds once more and pushing herself into the girl, grabbing her hips as she did so, attempting to push as much as she could into the girl below her.

Met with a an exuberant yelp, Angela thrust herself into Hana more and more, the lewd sounds of their bodies and moans both vying for dominance as it filled the room.

“Y- Yes!” Hana cried out in pleasure, her hair flying in every direction with each hump Angela delivered. “Give it to me Doctor!”

She knew the girl was close, even from being the one giving it to her, Angela herself felt that warm sensation bubble up in her stomach. She absolutely loved when her little bunny called her name out.

Leaning down onto Hana’s back, her breasts pressing sloppily against the sweaty skin as she did so, Angela gripped the moaning girl’s long brown hair in her hand while bringing her mouth to her ear.

“Say my name louder.” She whispered out with throaty command before pulling Hana’s hair back.

A scream and a moan filled the air as Angela picked up the pace in her fucking of Hana’s behind, her name sounding loudly in the room in mere seconds.

“Dr. Zeigler!” Hana screamed out in pleasure.

“Angela!”

The dorcot in question gripped Hana’s hair even more tightly as she closed her eyes, focusing her fatigued body in pounding the girl below her with a renewed vigor, hearing her name being shouted.

“Angela Ziegler!”

She was close, so close. Just the thought of having Hana being hers. The world famous gamer, reduced to a mere stuttering and moaning girl who screamed out her name in pleasure at command. It was enough to cause the usually reserved and quiet doctor to explode.

“Angela _fucking_ Ziegler, give it to me!”

With a shout and a whine, Angela gripped Hana’s twintails in both hands as she rammed into the squealing girl below her.

Both girls collapsed, with Mercy falling atop the stuttering D. Va, both girls reduced to a sweaty filthy mess. Nothing could be heard in the room then, the sounds of bed springs, heavy breathing, and throaty curses being uttered were hushed. All that was left was the quiet huffs of two women who were coming down from their orgasm.

Minutes rolled by but nothing was said. Hana, rolled out from beneath the comfortable body of her Angela before she smiled contentedly. Both eyes met with nothing but affection plastered on their face. The earlier painful scratches, bites, and hair pulling were gone now. All that was left was a tender love that was felt by both women as they cradled each other on the mess of a bed they still lay on.

“I guess this means we’re skipping that halloween party, huh?” Hana croaked, her voice hoarse from her earlier shouts of lust.

Angela placed a chaste kiss on the girl’s forehead before stroking her dyed blonde hair. “We can still go if you’d like, mein schatz*. I know how much you were looking forward to dressing up.”

She watched as Hana shook her head, her smile never faltering as she did so.

“I only dressed up for my favorite witch tonight.” She answered with her own kiss, nuzzling her nose against Mercy’s own as she did so. “Besides, I’m much too comfortable to move from this spot.”

Angela smirked at that, she too didn’t want to move from where she was. Hana between her arms as they held each other lovingly. But there was also another reason…

“Good.” Angela chuckled out, her flushed face heating up once more. “Because I don’t think I can move my legs.”

As both girls laughed and giggled, it was only a matter of time before the festivities outside their room died down without them. For the night they had alone together more than made up for their earlier plans. Falling asleep in each others’ arms was the best ending to a night either of them could have asked for.

* * *

 

 **Mein schatz:** _My darling_


End file.
